Benutzer Diskussion:Aquilas99
Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite: Sedgewhisker. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Lilienblüte (Diskussion) 17:19, 11. Feb. 2011 Hallo Adlerkralle99 Hallo Ich wollte dich bitten deinen Clan in deinem Profil zu ändern ,weil Schattenkralle den selben Clan hat wie du! Dass wäre sehr nett und lasse bitte die Bilder drin die drin sind. Dieses wäre sehr nett Aber bitte höre auch die Profile von anderen wie z.B. fireheart002 zubearbeiten oder möchteste du das? Ich bitte dich darum damit aufzuhören. Und schreibe mir bitte zurück! Mfg Lilienblüte Denkst du nicht dass fireheart002 nicht hätte selber machen können? Ich möchte kein Stress mit dir ,aber ich weiß nicht wie fireheart002 darauf reagiert ,ich habe es gerade nur zufällig mit bekommen.Also ich möchte keinen Stress mit dir. OKI? Danke ! Lg Lilienblüte Hallo. Les dir nochmal die Beschreibung für die Bilder im Forum:Diskussionsthread durch. Wir wollten zwar 260 für die Bilder machen. Vorallem gilt dies jedoch für die Galerien. Bei Einzelbildern die nicht unscharf sind brauchst du nichts zu ändern. wenn dir eins auffällt könnte man es entweder ersetzen oder aber eben auf 260px zu ändern. Bei Nebeljunges war es so das bereits Weiterleitungsseiten existieren, dort war Junges nicht nötig. Bei Weißpfote schon, da keine Weiterleitungseite für Schüler existierten, da zu viele Katzen diesen Namen tragen. Hoffe du fühlst dich nicht auf den Schlips getreten - LG Aki-chan86 07:15, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hi Adlerkralle, ich wollte dich mal auf unseren IRC-Channel hinweisen. Du bist herzlich eingeladen, mit uns zu diskutieren oder uns deine Meinung zu sagen oder was auch immer. Es würde mich freuen dich dort mal anzutreffen - LG Aki-chan86 06:59, 30. Mai 2011 (UTC) Meinung Hallo Adlerkralle, wollte dich einfach mal so Fragen, was du vom Spoiler hältst den ich bei Flammenschweif gesetzt habe. Kann er noch verbessert werden? - LG Aki-chan86 16:20, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Wenn alle mithelfen dann wirds schon klappen. Außerdem hab ich noch einpaar andere Spoilerarten gemacht für Textpassagen. Schließlich wollen wir ein gutes Wiki bleiben/werden Aki-chan86 16:55, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Na, dachte ich frag dich noch mal wie dir die Begriffsweiterleitungen gefallen ^^. Hab die erst gestern im Wiki wieder entdeckt. Außerdem die Inuse-Funktion. Also wenn du an einem Artikel wirklich lange Arbeiten willst kannst du die Inuse-Vorlage verwenden um sicher zu gehen, dass keiner rein schreibt. Immer wenn ich auftauche, verschwindest du - so glaube ich zumindest. Hast etwas gegen micht? Finde das ein wenig komisch. Außerdem wollte ich dich fragen, was du von der Sache mit Wildfeuer hälst und die Namensänderung von Eichenschnitt. Aki-chan86 12:25, 24. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Lob Hallo, Du machst sehr gute Arbeit im Wiki Hallo ich bin es noch mal! Wollte dich mal Fragen wie du das mit den Medllien (Verleihung) findest! kannst ja auf meiner diskusionsseite antworten Danke Adlerkralle ^^, ich muss auch sagen, dass du gute Arbeit machst. Auch die Korrektur an den Büchern. Es ist gut wenn immer mehrere an einem Wiki arbeiten. Habe das offizielle Statement doch glatt verpasst, da ich zuvor mal angefragt habe. Ich finds aber von Beltz doof dass sie Sternenglanz nicht schon mit Band 3 veröffentlichen aber vllt ist das ja auch zu viel ein Buch mit über 300 Seiten veröffentlichen und noch eins mit knapp 200. Ich bin mal gespannt wie teuer der Spezialband wird. Hoffentlich nicht teurer als 10 Euro. Denn ich denke das ist für ein 200 Seiten Buch gerechtfertigt. - LG und weiterhin Spaß im Wiki Aki-chan86 04:04, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) Stammkatzen Hm. Eigentlich schon. Aber bei manchen Katzen ist die Übersetzung des Namens halt schwierig, wie du siehst. Wenn du bessere Vorschläge für die Titel hast kannst du sie gern einbringen. - Aki-chan86 17:04, 5. Mai 2011 (UTC) Spoiler Sag mal was hältst du von den Spoilern vorallem gerade bei Minzjunges. Irgendwie ist es mir selbst aufgefallen, dass es ein bisschen komisch ist, wenn ich die Schüler und Kriegerbilder z.B. in Spoiler setze. Da möchte ich dich gerne um deine Meinung fragen ^^. Weil ja z.B. einiges bei Feuerstern oder so nicht gespoilert ist xD z.B. der Stammbaum oder seine drei Enkel. - LG Aki-chan86 18:44, 12. Mai 2011 (UTC) IRC Hi Adlerkralle99, schön, dass du dich meldest. Vllt hat einer deinen Nutzernamen im gesamten IRC-Chat was ich nicht glaube oder aber, es gibt Bestimmung auch für Namen. Du musst mal ein bisschen rumprobieren oder so oder dich versuchen unter anderem Namen anzumelden ^^. Vllt klappt es dann ;). Wir werden dich ja dann schon erkennen. Ich heiße im Chat auch anders - LG Aki-chan86 18:56, 30. Mai 2011 (UTC) Klar beantworte ich dir die Fragen. Die Seite ist die richtige. Ganzunten ist eine Eingabezeile ^^, da kannst du deine Sätze eingeben. Und dann Antworten wir dir. Ist zuerst etwas komisch aber man gewöhnt sich dran ^^. So Log in to Q brauchst du nicht. Das brauch nur ich später damit der Chat dauerhaft beständig bleiben kann ^^. Q ist ein Bot, der dann im Chat rumhängt xD - LG Aki-chan86 18:38, 3. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hallo Hi ich mag die Geschichte auf deinem Profil. Das sit eine sehr gute Idee. LgMaisblüte 12:54, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hallo! Ich bin neu hier! Man sieht das du viel zu diesem wiki beigetragen hast!!!! Lg snow chat wieso kommst du nich mal inden chat?? ich würde mich freuen!! wie findest du unser profil. wir sind ja zu zweit. ich nenne mich immer mais im chat und miene freudin farn wann kannst du denn chatten?? wie wärs mit morgen um 3 uhr mittags ^^?? Maisblüte 13:05, 27. Jun. 2011 (UTC) hi hi adler, sorry aber ich komm heute doch nich in den chat. ich geh heute um halb 4 mit farn ins freibad. kannst du übermorgen?? Maisblüte 11:15, 28. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi na ich wollte dich mal Fragen warum du nicht bei uns in den Chat kommst. Ok momentan ist nichts los aber in so einer virtel stunde sind wieder viele da. Also bis dann Lilie Merry Christmas Merci, dir auch! :3 Danke Schön. Wünsche dir auch Frohe Weihnachten. Einen guten Rutsch ins Neue Jahr und vieles mehr - Hey Adler ^^ Danke und auch von mir noch Frohe Weihnachten und den guten Rutsch ^^ - Dämmerung Hey Adler Ich habe gesehen dass du als Refenz etwas von Dämmerung angegeben hast. Dämmerung ist ja noch nicht raus. Gibt es schon eine Leseprobe? Wenn ja, schick mir bitte die Seite. Achja, und falls es nur aus dem Englischen Wiki ist, bitte nicht einfügen^^ - 20:11, 4. Jan. 2012 (UTC) HI was geht ab DARI2000 17:32, 8.Feb.2012 (UTC) Interlanguage-Links Hallo Adlerkralle, ja mir sind solche Interlanguage-Links bekannt. Beantragt habe ich diese jedoch noch nicht, weil ich nicht weiß in wie fern man die Zustimmung der anderen Wikis benötigt. Ich werde jedoch welche beantragen. Ach ja und wenn du denkst es gibt nicht viel zu tun, möchte ich dich gern auf die Korrektur der Rechtschreibfehler, Linksetzung, Vervollständigung der Auftritte der Katzen hinweisen. Was Salbeipfote angeht, die im englischen waren sich nicht einig, ob Salbeipfote schon seinen Kriegernamen bekommen hat. Offiziell war es zuerst so, dass Vicky sich nicht an seinen Kriegernamen erinnern konnte (laut eines Erin Hunter Chats). Angeblich sollte wohl im Zuge der Frage und Antwortsommers im letzten Jahr Vicky geschrieben haben, dass sein Namen Sagefur heißt. Man könnte erstmal wieder auf Salbeipfote bzw. Sagepaw ändern. LG 04:28, 26. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :P.S: Hab die Interlanguage-Links gestern noch beantragt. Bin mal gespannt wann wir sie einfügen können - 14:52, 27. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Links Ich möchte dich bitten, gleich alle links von allen Wikis zu einem Artikel einzufügen ^^. LG - 07:50, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Für Dich Hey Adler, Hier ist dein Bild. LG Leopardenschweif Quelle Suntrail Hallo Adler, kannst du vllt den genauen Link zur Quelle von Sun Trail noch angeben ^^ vllt auch zu Dawn of the Clans? So dass alles bestätigt bzw. genau belegt ist. Wäre sehr lieb. Danke und Beste Grüße 14:43, 14. Mai 2012 (UTC) Interlanguage Links Hey Adler, ich freue mich, dass du gern die Wikis nach Interlanguage Links absuchst und hinzufügst, würde ich es wirklich toll finden wenn du z.b. die Wiki noch mal systematisch durchgehst und evtl neue Links hinzufügst. Die Russen dürften viel bei den Mangas gemacht haben. Auch würde es mich freuen, wenn du z.b. auch bei den wichtigsten Kategorien diese Links hinzufügst so wie hier: Kategorie:Mangas. Außerdem werde ich für das Spanische Wiki um einen aktuellen Interlanguage-Link bitten, so dass du dort auch noch zu tun hast. LG 08:43, 7. Apr. 2014 (UTC)